


Family Before All Else

by Jett_Cyber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jett_Cyber/pseuds/Jett_Cyber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure style Supernatural Fanfic. You escape from captivity with Sam and Dean, only to find yourself out of the frying pan and into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update fairly regularly, (I.E. more than twice a month) with at least two chapters a time. Don't worry, most of them will be longer than chapter 1!

CHAPTER 1  
You wake up in a room, chained, with no memory. You groggily sit up, and try to take in your surroundings. The room is exceptionally dark, but not pitch black. You strain against the chains, but to no avail. Slowly, you start to notice a throbbing pain in your leg. You clutch it, and feel blood. Suddenly, a door flies open, and a tall figure walks in through it. You wince as your eyes are assaulted by the harsh light coming from the door, and shield your eyes. The figure walks towards you, and draws a knife. You cannot make out it features, as it is silhouetted against the bright background. It says to you in a masculine voice,  
“I’m going to ask you one more time, or else that leg comes completely off. WHERE IS DEAN WINCHESTER?!” Before you have a chance to answer, a knife sprouts from his chest, and he resonates with orange-ish energy. He falls to the ground, and a man pulls his knife from the corpse. He says “I’m right here.” The man, who is apparently Dean Winchester, slices the chains off of you, and helps you up. He says “Hey, I’m Dean. Come with me if you want to live.” If you go with Dean, go to chapter 3. If you do not, go to chapter 2.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

You stammer “I- I don’t think I want to.” Dean replies “Aw, come on. Why not? I did just kill the guy that was torturing you.” You say “Yes, exactly. You killed him. I don’t know if I want to go with someone who just killed a man so callously.” Dean says “Aw, come on! He was a demon. Why do you think he glowed like that? Plus, I just freed you. If I was evil, would I do that?” You come back with “Yes, to gain my trust.” Dean frowns. “Fine, stay here. See if I care if you get killed. But, you might need this.” He throws you a demon knife.  
To take the knife, skip two paragraphs. If you do not, keep reading.  
After Dean leaves, you say to yourself “Yeah, I don’t think so.” You stand up, and walk out of the room. You see a long passageway, with no other exits around. You start to walk down the passageway. The grey, dimly lit passageway seems to stretch on forever. You walk down it for what seems like forever, but find no exit. Your leg is hurting more and more.   
After a very long walk, you collapse. You gasp in ragged breaths of air. Your thoughts turn to the pain in your leg, which make it feel even worse. As you lay on the ground, someone grabs you from behind. You struggle against them, but to no avail. They then rear back, and scream. You fall from their grasp, and turn around to a tall, long-haired man stabbing your attacker. The attacker is giving off the same yellow-orange glow as the man that Dean killed. The attacker then falls to the floor, and the other man says “Hey, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”  
You grab the knife, and slowly, cautiously exit the room. As soon as you exit the door, a man pounces on you. You reflexively stab him, and he gives off the same orange/yellow glow as the first man. You back away, terrified at yourself for having just killed a man. You sit down, and begin to cry. After a few moments, someone drapes a blanket around you. A deep voice says “Hey, its okay. That was a demon.” The speaker walks in front of you. “Hi. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”   
You decide to follow Sam. He leads you down the hall, until you reach a door. He opens it, and you and he walk out of the building. There is an old, classic car, with Dean leaning on the hood. Dean says “Buddy, come with us. We have plenty of stuff to keep you safe, and the demons obviously want you for something.”


End file.
